project perfection
by secretlovers
Summary: #7 challenge from YukimuraShuusuke Girl. i have finally put this up. two commoners are joining host club. the dark and suductve void and neutral and shy haruhi. kagome a.k.a Void/tamaki main pairing. kaomge harem. haruhi/mori
1. void of lust

Ouran high school.

The famous school where the rich are common and the poor are rare. _So this is what rich people do. Sit on their asses all day and eat bon bons._ A school where when children don't belong to some ritzy big bucks family were known as 'commoners' such a degrading word in Void's opinion if you ask him as he watched everyone walking by with cold midnight blue eyes.

He watched in thinly veiled disgust as the ugliest girls he has ever seen would look at him and attempt to be sexy and seduce him. Merely ignoring them for the worthless sluts they were. He could feel his best friend's gaze on him but didn't turn to confront the other male. He merely turned around and walked—no, walked in not right, he stalked over to a fairly large tree, like a panther on the prowl.

He heard his friend sigh as he followed him; Void turned around and glanced at his only friend, Haruhi. The boy was of medium size, short slightly ruffled brown hair with cinnamon brown eyes. Boyish face and high cheek bones. His eyes were covered by his glasses, and he wore black pants with a large brown sweater over a long sleeve white t-shirt. Brown shoes were on his feet. A medium sized backpack swung over his shoulder. All in all he had a boyish charm that made girls adore him.

Void's eyes softened slightly, he has known the brown haired boy for awhile now, and the other male was the only one he has ever trusted in his whole life. Now that was a depressing thought, but it was true none the less. Long ago he had promised to watch over him. After all, Haruhi was pretty sensitive when it came to certain subjects.

Looking at his attire he dimly noted that he himself wasn't exactly wearing the school uniform either. On his body were black jeans with a studded belt around his waist, and a black dress shirt with a tie hanging loosely. Black boots were on his feet. They were known as the commoners of the school or otherwise the scholarship students. Though they were commoners, many of the girls liked to ask him out. Pushing the sunglasses on his face, up the bridge of his nose he annoying wenches was getting on his nerves, if they kept bothering him, he won't be liable for his actions.

Turning his head, Void picked up a note book and began to write. He always did enjoy writing stories and from what Haruhi has told him, he was splendid at it. Though if anyone else ever read his stories…. Well let's just say it would not end well for that unfortunate soul.

Haruhi shook his head in amusement as he watched his childhood friend envision some random person's slow and painful demise. It was then that he took a good look at the male before him. His hair was raven's feather black that went down to his knees, though it was tied in a single braided ponytail. His hair was so dark that no light could penetrate the inky blackness. His skin was paler then the moon but not sickly so. Contrasting with his hair and eyes perfectly. His face was angular and that of a very well bred aristocrat of high pedigree. High cheek bones and a well toned body. Deadly yet seductive, dark yet tempting. That was the only thing Haruhi could think to describe Void.

A masculine yet sensual chuckle broke Haruhi's thoughts.

"See something you like ru-kun?" came the darkly seductive voice of Void. Haruhi had to suppress a shiver. Even after all these years he has known the strange and secluded male, he still couldn't get used to his voice, that insidiously beautiful voice, tainted with an invitation to share knowledge of insatiable wickedness.

"N-n-no! It's n-n-no-n-n-not like that-"Haruhi's stuttering rant was cut off by another chuckle from the dark male before him.

"It's alright Ru; I was just messing with you." Void's sinister velvety voice rung as he gracefully got up and lazily put an arm over the brown haired male's shoulder. Inwardly laughing at the blush overtaking the boy's face as they began walking to find a suitable place to study in peace and quite.

While walking Haruhi had to basically restrain Void from injuring one of the females ogling them, but seeing as his friend wouldn't let him take out his anger physically then he had to make them fear him through some other method, glaring at them, immediately they backed off as if they were bitch slapped.

Seeing their reactions caused Void to smirk smugly and continue on his way, an exasperated Haruhi following behind.

"Why do you always do that? They're just poor, stupid fangirls that don't have a life." The brown haired boy asked.

"I'm not into girls and you know it, besides, they should learn that I have boundaries and the moment you cross them you'll regret it." Void shot back, his voice sinister yet sensual voice sent shivers of desire up all heard his dark call.

Haruhi sighed at his friends antics as they continued on their way to find a place that would give them some peace and quite. All the while pacing girls and even some guys giving Void lustful looks and blushing at Haruhi's cuteness. Haruhi could see his friend getting aggravated with all the stares and had to basically drag him away from everyone.

"why the hell do all girls I meet have to be sluts and hit on the hottest guy they see, they need to get a life and some pride and self respect." Void muttered darkly.

Haruhi merely chuckled," Void, you know that that is once in a blue moon when it comes to girls now 'n days. I'm just surprised no one figured out we're really girls."

"ah, now you are forgetting who I am, and what I am capable of my dear friend, these simpletons see what I want them to see and believe what I want them to believe, after all, I am very persuasive." She said with a dark velvety giggle as her perfect lips formed into and cold yet seductive smirk.

"You can be so cruel at times

……………….. Kagome-chan."

**surprize!!!! yes kagome is void and if you want me to continue on with this story then you must give me at LEAST FIVE reviews PER chapter. also if you have any sugestions or wants you would like to be involed in this fic, then ask and i will see what i can do however **YukimuraShuusuke Girl **will have more say since this is her challenge. i was also thiking to add some yu-yu hakusho in this, if you want it to stay the way it is as a inuyasha/host club fic then just tell me.**

**ALSO I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE ON WHICH OF MY FICS YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE, SOOOO VOTE PLEASE!!!!!!**


	2. Void of humanity

**You love me!!!! You really love me!!!!! I had 21 reviews in 3 days!!!!!! This is so great I feel like crying!!!! But I won't!!! anyway thank you for all the reviews, I know this is a short chapter but I felt that it should stop here and I am already starting on the next chapter in my note book. I might put it up this week and I might put 1 up next week, but I am trying for at least on update per week. REMEMBER AT ****LEAST**** 5 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER!!!! on with the show!!!!!**

**yes yu-yu hakusho/ 1**

**no yu-yu hakusho/3**

RECAP

"_Why do you always do that? They're just poor, stupid fangirls that don't have a life." The brown haired boy asked._

"_I'm not into girls and you know it, besides, they should learn that I have boundaries and the moment you cross them you'll regret it." Void shot back, his voice sinister yet sensual voice sent shivers of desire up all heard his dark call._

_Haruhi sighed at his friends antics as they continued on their way to find a place that would give them some peace and quite. All the while pacing girls and even some guys giving Void lustful looks and blushing at Haruhi's cuteness. Haruhi could see his friend getting aggravated with all the stares and had to basically drag him away from everyone._

"_why the hell do all girls I meet have to be sluts and hit on the hottest guy they see, they need to get a life and some pride and self respect." Void muttered darkly._

_Haruhi merely chuckled," Void, you know that that is once in a blue moon when it comes to girls now 'n days. I'm just surprised no one figured out we're really girls."_

"_ah, now you are forgetting who I am, and what I am capable of my dear friend, these simpletons see what I want them to see and believe what I want them to believe, after all, I am very persuasive." She said with a dark velvety giggle as her perfect lips formed into and cold yet seductive smirk._

"_You can be so cruel at times_

………………_.. Kagome-chan."_

NOW……………..

Void's or now known as kagome's only response was a sinfully beautiful chuckle and a twisted and cruel smirk showing off perfect pristine white teeth. Void's smirk just happened to make passer byes shrink away from the frightening- yet sexy 'boy'. It was a well known fact that Void's smirk or even worse his smile meant either total humiliation or pain, and lots of it. However the smile meant that someone would be disappearing and most likely wouldn't be found alive. If found at all. The only one who could be on the receiving end of either smirk or smile without having to face the repercussions was Haruhi.

_That's right, run_, _run like the scared little rabbits you are_ Void thought in sadistic glee. She could practically taste the feat coming from the students and was enjoying every second of it.

"Gome-chan, stop being a sadistic bastard and help find a quite place for us to study." Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way Ru" Void said, his voice lower and full of dark innuendos. Just filling poor little Haruhi with thoughts that turned his face redder than a tomato. **(1)**

"Your evil" Haruhi muttered when she finally had control over her body functions.

"I try" was all Void said as he walked off, leaving the poor brown haired cross dresser to run after her to keep up.

**Ten minutes later……**

"Hey, Void!" Haruhi yelled.

"What is it you require" was the dark haired male's response.

"You know that Naraku guy you 'disposed of'"

"Yes and why do you bring him up?"

"Well, I was wondering what you did with Raffiki?"

"Raffiki?" Void asked in slight confusion.

"you know that pelt he was always wearing."

"Oh, I got rid of it as well." Was his monotone response.

YOU ACTUALLY THREW AWAY RAFFIKI'S DEAD BODY!!! I WANTED THAT! Actually, I kind of wanted to hang it on my wall and that's about it..." Haruhi blew up but then drifted off at the end.

"Who the hell is Raffiki?" Void all but snarled at his friend's unusual behavior.

"You don't know? You poor deprived child!!! He's the awesome kick ass baboon on the Lion King that went straight gansta on all those hyenas! Oh, he also chants 'ASANTE SANA SQUASH BANANA!!!' Hey, that's fun... Asante sana squash banana! Asante sana squash bana- Hey, Void! Where are you going?! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!" yelled the brown haired boy.

A few minutes after Haruhi managed to catch up with his friend did the older male speak.

"What brought on that previous conversation"

"Sorry, I had had too much sugar" the younger male said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"ah"

**Ten Minutes later…….**

"This is pointless, we searched everywhere and not a single place can match your high standards." Haruhi mumbled in exasperation.

Void snorted daintily, "It's not my fault that you humans do or make anything of value." he sneered.

"Well sorry we're imperfect creatures with multiple malfunctions" Haruhi shot back in annoyance.

"It's aright, after all, it's well known that all mortals are imperfect creature that make many mistakes. It's not your fault you were born mortal." Void said with a sympathetic look as he patted the other male's shoulder.

"I was being sarcastic" the brown haired boy snapped.

"I know, it's just fun getting you all worked up" was all the dark haired cross dresser said as he dodged a punch being thrown at his coming from his companion. And took off running- well gliding through the hall, elegantly weaving through students as he made his grand escape.

"Get back here you boot leg Banokotsu!" the agitated boy yelled as he dashed through the halls after his run away friend. Void gracefully avoiding every punch and kick sent his way before coming to a stop at a door. He looked at the sign closely before turning to the shorter male next to him.

"Ru, you are more knowledgable on the human mind, can you care to elaborate why these lowly creature have the need to have three music rooms?" Void inquired.

"I don't know, in my opinion many of the people here are crazy. But hey, that's just what I think." Muttered an equally confused Haruhi.

For some strange, innate reason, Void had the sudden urge to see what was beyond those doors. Slowly, and with a purposely dramatic pause, Void opened the door. Only to have flower petal suddenly falling from the ceiling and into the duo.

_What the hell_ was the only thoughts that came into the duo's thoughts, that any whoever did this was a fruit cake but who's keeping tabs.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Welcome to the Host Club!!"

**when the girls are thinking I will write her. but until the guys find out about their true genders the will remain as he/him/his and so on.**

**Also some one asked if void is really a girl named kagome that is Haruhi a girl and if so what is her real name. the answer is yes, Haruhi is a girl named Haruhi. As for kagome being named void, well, there is a reason behind it but that won't be answered till much later. If you have anymore question then ask and I will answer on my next update.**


	3. void of space

RECAP

_For some strange, innate reason, Void had the sudden urge to see what was beyond those doors. Slowly, and with a purposely dramatic pause, Void opened the door. Only to have flower petal suddenly falling from the ceiling and into the duo._

_What the hell__ was the only thoughts that came into the duo's thoughts, that any whoever did this was a fruit cake but who's keeping tabs._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Welcome to the Host Club!!"_

Now…..

"Welcome to the Host Club!!" Yelled a handsome blonde a bit….. over… enthusiastically.

Haruhi twitched, just now remembering that his companion hated people like that. Who knows maybe he will learn to tolerate the blonde. The brown haired boy chanced a glance over to the male next to him. Oh who was he kidding? Void looked like he was going to murder the poor ignorant blonde. Especially with the way his right eye keeps on twitching at the mere sight of the bumbling idiot before them.

Glancing around carefully at the rumored Host Club, Haruhi noticed two people that were in both his and his dark friend's classes. The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin. Deciding to be the one doing the talking, seeing as how Void looked to be holding himself back from harming the annoying thing that kept talking to him. Currently the blonde was trying to see under Void's shades but failing miserably.

"Sorry if we interrupted anything. Void and I were only looking for a quite place to study and entered the wrong room." Haruhi spoke hesitantly unsure of how these strange new people would take to their sudden intrusion.

A black haired boy with glasses walked over to them. He had a darkness in his aura that reminder Haruhi of the dark haired male next to him. But that was only a passing thought for nothing and no one could compare to Void, his 'Parents' made sure of that.

The brown haired boy watched as the other male seemed to analyze him and Void. Well, that was until he caught Void's gaze under his shades and the unknown male turned away quickly, his eyes slightly widened in shock and confusion. But it was no surprise to Haruhi, Void was known to be able to kill a man with a single look, therefore, he should easily be able to intimidate anyone. Very few have not only had the balls but the power to hold Void's gaze and remain sane. That was a thing about Void that even the younger male next to him didn't completely under stand. There was just something about Void's eyes, so all knowing as if he has seen all the sins in the world, and that if you look too long or in a certain angle you can see it all, everything that he has seen and everything that he knows in those deep emotionless eyes. Something that is very overwhelming to anyone. It was because of that that Void had taken to wearing shades.

"You two must be the gay commoners that everyone is talking about" the blonde said. Brushing a hand through his hair he smiled charmingly, making Void's heartbeat increased slightly for a millisecond.

But only for his eyes to start twitching again. Gay?! Why do people keep on thinking him gay?! Just because he only hangs around Haruhi, shows emotions to Haruhi, looks after Haruhi, protects- okay now he could see why people conclude him to be gay. But that didn't mean he was!!!

"But do not worry, we do not care if your into guys, we are not below such petty biased!" the blonde exclaimed.

_The idiot is digging his grave _Haruhi thought as he watched his childhood friend's reaction. Clenching fists…… not a good sign.

"so which type do you prefer?" the blonde continued on unrelentingly.

He pointed to a tall dark haired boy with an indifferent look, "Morinozuka Takashi or Mori is the Wild type." Pointing towards the small blonde from before, he continued. "Haninozuka Mitsukuni or Hunny is the Loli-shota type." Void remained with a blank look on his perfectly sculptured face.

_Loli-shota type? Are all humans into child molestation? Whoever would want to bone that shrimp would have to be a pedophile. _Were his only thoughts as he allowed the male before him to continue with the introductions. As he pointed towards the twins and said they were the little devil type. Next was the one that was previously analyzing the duo, he was called Ootori Kyouya the Cool type.

The next thing he knew, he was staring into violet eyes. "Or would you like to try me? Suoh Tamaki the Prince Type." The hair on the back of Haruhi's neck stood up, and he looked at his friend. An anger mark twitching on his head, as Tamaki continued holding him.

Slowly and cautiously, Haruhi stepped towards his friend, "Void, don't do anything rash- _besides_ _you ran out of room to hide the bodies!_" Haruhi thought the rest silently, knowing his companion had heard him.

_I can find a new hiding spot, and everyone will be none the wiser _Void thought darkly. Hundreds of different ways to skin, maim and ultimately torture the blonde idiot before him as he killed him slowly flew throughout his calculating mind.

But seeing the look on the younger male's face made him decide not to kill the dumb blonde…for now. Instead, he settled for intimidation.

"Listen carefully Suoh-san, I am NOT gay, never was, never will be. It would be in you best interest to release your hold on me this very instant before I have to use force." The lips of the dark male as they articulated these words were succulent, livid, and positively corrupt. The dark tenor of his voice sending pleasurable shivers down everyone's spines.

Tamaki had jumped back from the male, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. The twins grinned, they had a feeling they will like this new guy a lot. They could tell he had a wicked sense of humor….who knows, he might even help them come up with pranks on the king.

Inside his head, Void was smirking in smugness at how easy it was to make the blonde blush. It was very amusing as well to see the annoying male squirm.

Next to him Haruhi sighed in exasperation, looks like Void has found himself a new plaything. Let's just hope this one didn't run away like all the others did.

"So, are you and Void related?" Kaoru asked.

"I guess you could say that, something with third cousins twice removed and other things of unimportance. I didn't meet Haruhi till he ran into the child that I had recently gained guardianship over." Void said in a shadowed voice filled with sorrow, but only one who knew him perfectly could tell.

Thinking about said child Haruhi couldn't help but chuckle and speak aloud.

"That was a very well mannered and adorable kid. Made me want one of my own. Heck still do if the kid would be like little Shippo."

Void to the time to consider what was just said for a moment. "Haruhi, do you remember when you wanted a puppy?"

"Oh hell no, not this again." The brown haired boy whined

"And I agreed as long as you would feed him, walk him, love him, and take care of him."

"And I did!" Haruhi shot back.

"Do you remember what happened to that puppy?"

"You can't prove anything!"

"It ran away, Haruhi. After one week in your care it chewed its way through its leash, jumped the fence, dodged its way through oncoming traffic, found its way on a plane to Paris, and ran away."

"what does this have to do with anything?!" Haruhi yelled.

"If you can't take care of a puppy, there is not way in hell, heaven, or the immortal plains, that you could take care of a child, let alone an infant."

"Smart ass bastard" Haruhi muttered.

"Now, now ru, I had now idea you look at my ass, do you like what you see?" asked Void a husky voice, his tone low enough that the others couldn't hear but Haruhi sure did and his face was completely red. A cold an intoxicating chuckle vibrated through the room in response to his friend's reaction, causing blushes to go onto everyone's faces (some more noticeable then others) as dirty thoughts came into their minds at the sound of that hypnotizing voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet most of you (at this Tamaki was in a corner crying about Void-kun hating him) I am Void Toshiro and this is Haruhi Fujioka." Introduced the dark and seductive teenager.

Haruhi began to walk throughout the room to see all the figures and designs when he accidentally tripped over a still moping Tamaki and was knocked into an expensive looking vase.

The only think the brown haired male heard after that was a bang….

**thank you for the wonderfull reviews. i know this was kind of short but i have alot of things going on right now and if you guys wanted a longer chapter it will take longer then a week for me to update simply because i don't have the time. so if you want longer chaps vote, because if it wins the vote then i won't update till once every 2-3 weeks. as for some of the questions. will the inuyasha characters become involved in this fic or will they just be involved in void's past. my only answere to that is..................................................................... find out for youself -evil grin- another was is kagome a demon or possibly an immortal......... maybe....... anyway you know the drill, at least 5 reviews and i will start on the next chapter.**


	4. Void of compromise

Recap

"_Now, now ru, I had now idea you look at my ass, do you like what you see?" asked Void a husky voice, his tone low enough that the others couldn't hear but Haruhi sure did and his face was completely red. A cold an intoxicating chuckle vibrated through the room in response to his friend's reaction, causing blushes to go onto everyone's faces (some more noticeable then others) as dirty thoughts came into their minds at the sound of that hypnotizing voice._

"_It's a pleasure to meet most of you (at this Tamaki was in a corner crying about Void-kun hating him) I am Void Toshiro and this is Haruhi Fujioka." Introduced the dark and seductive teenager._

_Haruhi began to walk throughout the room to see all the figures and designs when he accidentally tripped over a still moping Tamaki and was knocked into an expensive looking vase._

_The only think the brown haired male heard after that was a bang…._

Now…………

Everyone started at the irreplaceable vase that was shattered beyond repair in dazed and disbelieving shock. None more so, then Haruhi; the ominous crashing sound of the vase repeating itself over and over in his head. Tormenting him with replay after replay of that fall in slow motion. _Damn, I hope that didn't cost much, either that or Void is going to have to help me get my ass out of trouble…..again._

Void looked at the vase then to the other members of the Host club, only to narrow his eyes at Kyouya who was looking at the vase with calculating and conniving eyes. Instantly Void knew that that male was going to try to pull something on them, and by his guess either the guilt treatment or saying they were indebted to them for destroying their property. That thought caused his eyes to darken, he **hated** owing anyone anything. He will absolutely not allow that **boy** to hang a debt over neither his, nor Haruhi's shoulders.

Kyouya walked up to the two while pushing his glasses back, a devious glint in his eyes that was so subtle that on trained eyes would catch it, eyes like Void's.

"I do hope you two are have enough to pay for that vase, it was very…..expensive" the dark haired boy say coolly.

"8,000,000 yen to be exact……."

"Ahhh but that is where you're wrong Ootori-san" interrupted Void.

"And why is that Tashiro-san" the raven haired male shot back, thinking he trapped the duo into a very long debt."

"For one thing, it is against school policy to force a 'commoner'-Void spat the words out with venom in his tone- to pay anything, for he school doesn't allow us to have a job outside of school, therefore, we have no money to give. Also, going on the fact that the school pays for everything for us, so it would be the chancier and all the other clubs paying for our supposed debt; namely you since the incident happened in your presence. Also, if it wasn't for the over emotional blonde, the vase would have never fallen in the first place, therefore, no blame can be placed on neither Haruhi nor myself, and we have no debt to you that we need to carryout." Void spoke slowly and smoothly, letting his hypnotic words flow out like a darkly seductive siren's embrace.

All the members of the Host Club were looking at him, and no matter how hard they tried to will their bodies to reject that argument, to say it wasn't true, or to simply turn away from the dark male before them…

They couldn't……

Couldn't bring themselves to look away……….

Couldn't voice their rejection to that unheard of rule…..

And yet….

They couldn't bring it in themselves to care……

No… for they were already under Void's spell. His will was flowing into them, somehow making his words law. Haruhi watched everything from the sidelines and sighed, Void rarely did this, rarely showed his true colors about how 'perfect' and persuasive he is. Simply for the fact that he hated that aspect of himself. It reminded him to much of a past he wanted to leave behind, far behind.

It was only after they agreed to Void's terms did the hold on them disappear. After a few moments Tamaki came up to Void.

"Why don't you two join the Host Club!!!!" he chirped. Causing the others to look at him in surprise, well… Void looked at him in slight amusement before putting on a mask of no emotions what so ever.

"And at what reason should we join you club?" Asked Void, amusement lacing his intoxicating voice, as he played along with the blonde, fully aware of his friend's disbelieving stare.

"Well you said that you aren't allowed a job outside school. But if you become a host, then, you could be paid depending on your success. It would be a win-win situation." Tamaki explained in triumph.

Causing Void's eyebrow to rise slightly, he never though the blonde might actually know how to use his head. But now he was considering the possibility that there is more to the idiot blonde then what meets the eye, especially seeing as how his own companions are looking at him in amazement and disbelief.

_Hm. This could prove to be very profitable to me. They may have connections that I have yet to acquire. Also this could also give Haruhi that boost in confidence he needs. _

With everything in mind, Void came to his decision, "We accept"

"Great!!!" Tamaki yelled as he ordered the twins to take the newest members to get changed into the appropriate attire, completely ignoring Haruhi's protests as the four people walked to the dressing room. Well, more like Hikaru and kaoru dragging a kicking a screaming Haruhi while Void calmly follows behind.

"Put these on!" Hikaru said as he tossed two pairs of the customary blue shirt and black pants that were the male's uniform.

When Haruhi came out, his hair was neatly combed making it easy o see his big chocolate brown eyes, his clothes were slightly too big for him. All in all he looked like a sweet little angel. The other hosts nodded, already trying to figure out what role would be good for him. But then Void came out and their jaws dropped. He came out with his hair done in a single perfect braid, his bangs hung over his eyes sexily. His shades were still on but you could slightly catch glimpses of his eyes under them and his uniform was immaculate. Even with him out of those black gothic clothes, he still looked dark, and filled with sinful secrets. While Haruhi looked like and angel, Void looked very much like a devil, a very sexy devil.

"Okay, now we only need to figure out what types of host you two are going to be." Tamaki said, blushing lightly, much to both his confusion and chagrin.

He just couldn't understand why his heart felt like it was fluttering every time he saw the dark male, or why he couldn't help but blush when the other male paid attention to him. This was something that never happened to him before, whether it was male or female so the experience was brand new to him. But he wasn't the only one trying to sort out their feelings, the other hosts were having the same problem, and with the same person too. None of them new how to handle this and was starting to wonder if allowing these two newcomers to become hosts was such a good idea.

"Well, I have a strange déjà vu feeling" Haruhi muttered.

"I have to agree with you" Void said in a dry tone. As he looked at his watch.

"Why did we have to change into the school uniform when school I going to end in 2 minutes."

"We wanted to see how it fits you, so we know whether or not to get a different size." Kyouya said, again raising his glasses with a finger.

"Ah" was the dark haired male's response.

**Thanks for all the reviews, and again I know this is short but the next chap will shed SOME light onto the mystery that is Void. And know that in the later chaps I will bring in a mystery guest that will also hold Void's heart so it will be ?/ Void a.k.a kagome/ Tamaki. I will let you guess on whom he is but I have already decided on the person. And here's a hit, it is from a different anime.**

**ALSO I am thinking about posting another fic with Void staring in it. if again, you want Void to really be kagome then add that in your vote.**

**VOID WILL ALWAYS BE A GIRL!!!! SHE MIGHT PRETEND TO BE A BOY BUT VOID IS OF THE FEMALE PERSUAION!!!**

**You vote on what it will be…..**

**1)Void/ and about his past before he met Haruhi and all that**

**2) Void/ lord of the rings/ (void/legolas)**

**3) Void/ yu-yu hakusho (Void/Kurama)**

**4)Void/ naruto (Void, with either Naruto, Neji, or Itachi, maybe all three if you want)**

**5) Void/pokemon (I don't know, I will have to think on the pairing, you can give ideas for that.)**

**But I won't start on the other fics till I am pretty far in this one. Remember!!! At least 5 reviews before I start on the next chapter!!!!**


	5. Void of solitude

**1)Void/ and about her past BEFORE she met Haruhi and all that ////**

**2) Void/ lord of the rings/ (void/legolas)/////**

**3) Void/ yu-yu hakusho (Void/Kurama)///////**

**4)Void/ naruto (Void, with either Naruto/////, Neji///, or Itachi/////, maybe all three if you want//)///////////////**

**5) Void/pokemon (I don't know, I will have to think on the pairing, you can give ideas for that.)/////////**

**The pairing is Void/Riley (riley from the pokemon diamond game, you know the hottie that looks rich in the bluish grey suit with the hat.i have a few pics on my profile. NOT THE GAY ASS HARLEY IN THE GREEN)**

**And no one guessed who the mystery male who is going to be paired with kagome and Tamaki is!!!!!!! He's the next hint…….he doesn't show much emotion.**

**If you don't know the first hint then go back to the last chapter.**

**Also, if you vote for one of the things up above, just put the number, what pairing you want, and whether you want void to be kagome.**

**OKAY AND ANOTHER VOTE!!!! DO YOU WANT IT TO JUST BE THE INTIRE HOST CLUB (ECXEPT MORI AND HUNNY, I HAVE SOMEINE IN MIND FOR HIM) IS IN LOVE WITH VOID AND SHE GROW TO LOVE THEM BACK?**

_Recap_

_None of them new how to handle this and was starting to wonder if allowing these two newcomers to become hosts was such a good idea._

"_Well, I have a strange déjà vu feeling" Haruhi muttered._

"_I have to agree with you" Void said in a dry tone. As he looked at his watch._

"_Why did we have to change into the school uniform when school I going to end in 2 minutes."_

"_We wanted to see how it fits you, so we know whether or not to get a different size." Kyouya said, again raising his glasses with a finger._

"_Ah" was the dark haired male's response._

Now………….

The final bell finally rung and everyone was leaving the school to come home. Some leaving in limos, some leaving in expensive cars, hell, there was one that took a helicopter!! Haruhi and Void was merely walking.

"Void-kun!!!!" a male voice called out.

Turning around, the duo saw the other Host Club members running towards them.

"Hey!!! Do you guys want a ride to your place??!!!" kaoru asked, looking intently at Void, thus, causing a big tick mark on Haruhi's face.

_Why is it that when we want to be alone, the whole world has to know our location and annoy Void._-but then he calmed down at his next train of thoughts-_better him then me……._

But looking at his partner next to him, Haruhi couldn't help but wonder._ Why would Void agree to something like this? He absolutely hates things like this, and he seems to be amused with that Tamaki boy's antics, while I agree they are amusing, Void usually would have just ignored the blonde's existence. But…….._ _**"Why don't you two join the Host Club!!!!" he chirped. Causing the others to look at him in surprise, well… Void looked at him in slight amusement before putting on a mask of no emotions what so ever.**_

"_**And at what reason should we join your club?" Asked Void, amusement lacing his intoxicating voice, as he played along with the blonde, fully aware of his friend's disbelieving stare.**__ Void actually considered his proposal. Not only that but he agreed to it, and was slightly playful as well._-looking at Tamaki, Haruhi smiled slightly-_ maybe, just maybe, Tamaki is what Void needs to finally overcome his past._

"Sorry Hitachiin-san, Haruhi and I are walking home; we have no need for any aid." Void said in his usual calm manner.

You could easily tell the other hosts, well the hosts except for Kyouya, were disappointed at the answer given to them. But they perked up a bit after remembering that they will be seeing a lot of the two new hosts from now on.

When the duo finally gotten the others to leave they continued on to their home. Both silent as thoughts consumed them. No one dared to confront the two during their walk, it was learned the hard way that it would be better for your health and sanity to remain on Void's good side.

When they finally reached their house, Haruhi opened the door and they stepped inside. Both went to their respective rooms and closed the doors.

Inside of Void's room, Void took off his clothes slowly and without hurry, till; finally he was only wearing a shirt and shorts. But looking at Void now, anyone would do a double take, for in Void' place was an extremely beautiful girl, frighteningly beautiful in fact. **(1) **She gazed at her reflection with cold and uncaring eyes.

My mysterious beauty.

_Shut up………_

Her gaze became even colder as she glared at her reflection, but she was no longer seeing herself, instead the figure of a male was all she could see.

Captivating, mysterious and alone…… so alone.

_Shut up……._

The male in the mirror took on a taunting image as his lips twisted into a smirk and his eyes darkened with twisted glee.

My perfect little void

_I'm not yours…. Never..never_

The male's face turned mocking and slightly enraged as he stared back at void as if it say 'is that so?'

My caged little song bird

_s-stop….._ Void thought weakly, feeling as if she was drained of all energy.

The male's face now donned a triumphant and twisted grin and he turned disgusting lustful eyes to her and scanned Void's form.

You can't escape me

_Stop…._

Your mine and mine alone

_**Stop!**_

My…….kagome

"_**STOP!!!!" **_Void snarled aloud.

**(1) **

**I have a pic of void on my profile I had a different pic up there but when I went to check to see if I put it on properly the pic wouldn't show up, something about it being deleted from photo bucket, so now I had to get a different girl, who didn't look like how I envisioned void, anyway if her outfit is kinda sluttish take refuge in the fact that the pick of the girl right after that in the cloak and earings, well void wears that over the outfit she wearing in the pick of her. and that is what void will be wearing in every fic I have of her unless I say otherwise.**

**Yeah I know short, I would've made it longer but my mom is yelling at me to get my ass off the computer so we can go to the movies to see that new movie, Madia goes to jail. So sorry and I will try to make the next chapter longer. Remember to vote and to review. **


	6. Void of thoughts

RECAP

_My caged little song bird_

_s-stop….. Void thought weakly, feeling as if she was drained of all energy._

_The male's face now donned a triumphant and twisted grin and he turned disgusting lustful eyes to her and scanned Void's form._

_You can't escape me_

_Stop…._

_Your mine and mine alone_

_**Stop!**_

_My…….kagome_

"_**STOP!!!!" **__Void snarled aloud._

NOW……………….

In a fit of rage Void smashed her mirror. Breathing harshly, she looked at the mirror in a dazed state, as if she wasn't completely there, before looking at the hand the used to attack said mirror. Not a single scratch or blemish could be seen, yet that only seemed to upset Void even more as she clenched her hands together tightly. Her face was pale, paler then it normally is.

Stepping back, Void clutched a delicate and well manicured hand to her head. She looked at the shattered remains of the mirror; _I couldn't have imagined that, I am incapable of falling prey to mere figments of imagination. The only way that I could have heard him, and saw him, was if……… no, with only a probability of 2%, that possibility is highly improbable…… but what other explanation is there? In the mean time I should keep this to myself until I have all the facts, I do not need Haruhi to worry herself over unimportant and unlikely matters such as this._ With that in mind, Void forced herself to calm down and grabbed her book bag.

Taking out her school books and other necessary items, she began working on her homework with neat, perfect script. Moving along at a very fast pace she was done with a majority of her work in mere moments. By the time 4 more minutes passed she was completely done (and she's in all advance classes and even has a few extra classes to keep her preoccupied with how dull school was, as well to keep other things off her mind.)

_I know Haruhi is probably very curious about my strange behavior today_ she thought while laying down on her pillow, she snorted daintily _but then again I can't blame her, I surprised myself with my current actions. It's just that that Tamaki boy…. He reminds me so much of…………….._a man with tanned skin, wild blond hair and sapphire blue eyes with three whisker like marks on each cheek popped up into her mind. _I just can't help it, If I could venture to guess, Tamaki could very well be one of HIS offspring…….. if I didn't know he was long since dead….but, there is a chance that-no I'm not even going to try and get my hopes up only for them to fall right back down._ Void thought while calmly playing with a beautiful feather of multiple blues, purples, crystal like colors and gold, swirling to create a master piece. Yet even thought the feather was very beautiful, if you looked closely at the edges, you could tell it was razor sharp and that one wrong move could cause you to loose a limb.

_But I have other things I need to be concerned about, I haven't checked with my information sources in a while and I need to do so if I want to get the answers to my questions. I'll do it at the end of the week, that way I can get my bearings on this host club concept and establish Haruhi's role as well as my own. Also going on the fact that if I were to leave I will be gone for a few days and I need someone to watch over her for me during my departure. I believe I have someone in mind that would be able to watch over her. The only matter left in to contact them._ Void thought determined,with that in mind Void rose from her bed and stalked to her door. Opening and closing it she left her room and went outside, fully aware of Haruhi's gaze on her back.

Even though she knew that her friend would be worried over her well being, Void just needed time to herself, she had a feeling that she needed to be on guard and that to be around the younger female too often would put her in serious danger. Her gut feeling were never wrong before, and therefore the dark female came to the conclusion that she and Haruhi need to start spending a bit less time together.

Void would never allow harm to come to Haruhi, especially not because of her. with that in mind, she just couldn't shake the thought of _HIM_ coming up in her thoughts over and over again. That man, that evil man that was the cause of all her pain and torment. No matter how hard she tried to dismiss the thought, _HE_ warmed his way back in. but to worry about an unknown variable right now would be pointless, now, she needs to get all the facts before coming to any assumptions.

Silently, Void walked through the quiet streets of Kyoto. Watching as everyone laughed and joked, how when a child would fall, their family was there to pick them up and make the pain go away. The pride in a father's eyes as he watched his son, or the love and compassion in a mother's as she combed her daughter's hair. A cold feeling welled inside Void's chest and she found herself unable to continue to look at anyone.

She paused when she felt a slight tug at her dress. Looking down, her eyes soften upon seeing an adorable little girl.

"Why are you so sad pretty lady?" the small child asked.

"Because I miss my mother and father." The dark haired girl answered truthfully.

"Well don't be sad, I bet your mommy and daddy are looking for you right now pretty lady." The girl chirped. The small girl reached into her pocket and took out a lolli pop.

"here, my mommy always gives me one to make me feel betters, now you can fweel betters too!!" the child said happily, looking up at Void with innocence only a child could possibly possess.

Void gently kneeled down in front of the girl and took the offered candy, aware of the many eyes watching with soft expressions.

"thank you, but shouldn't you be going back to your mother? It's not safe to be out alone"

The small child's face became sad, "I can't find mommy, I've looked and looked but I can't find her anywhere." The girl sniffed, trying to hold back the tears that were gathering.

"Hey, hey there! Don't cry, I'll help you look for your mother" Void suggested.

The girl looked to her with hopeful eyes, "really?" the girl asked cutely.

Void merely nodded and carefully picked the small child up into her arms, and they walked away.

It was only a few hours later and the small girl had a tearful reunion with her mother.

"My precious little girl, I'm so happy your back into my arms!" the mother sobbed.

Looking up at the dark female that brought her little girl back to her she embraced Void, crying thank you after thank you to the raven haired girl.

"it was no problem ma'am, you have a real sweet little girl and I hope you take good care of her. she'll grow up to be a woman that any mother will easily be able to be proud of, that I can already tell." Void chided, and the woman nodded enthusiastically in agreement. With one last thank you the woman and her child left.

_Lucky girl, to have a mother so worried over her safety, never take her for granted kid._ The dark female thought before turning around and returning home feeling relaxed.

Walking in the back yard of her home Void looked upon the large tree glimmering in the sunlight, the god tree. Gliding up to the tree she gently put a delicate hand to the old and withered bark. Feeling the tree's aura and power course through her.

_We've have been through a great many things, haven't we god tree, you were there when I was born, there when I was with HIM, there when I became free, there when I met Inuyasha, there when I killed him, and still you stand watching over me._

The great tree's braches rustled and flower petals fell and circled the dark female in the tree's version of a hug; causing the first smile on Void's perfect face in a while as she gazed at the tree. A reminiscent look was etched onto her face and her eyes dulled slightly.

"you know Haruhi, it is unbecoming of you to spy on other people, that is my job." Void spoke with a slightly playful edge in her usual monotone voice.

Hearing a squeak coming from behind a great oak tree, the raven haired girl chuckled slightly as the brown haired female bashfully revealed herself.

"I was worried about you, you were acting really strange back there for a while and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Haruhi explained sheepishly.

"don't worry ru, I am perfectly fine, there is nothing you need to concern yourself over." Void chided in her beautifully sinful voice.

_There is nothing you need to worry about ru, for I will always protect you….._

**Okay, so voting is closed and I am writing the layout of a void/Naruto crossover and void's past in my note book, be on the lookout for a story called into the void, for that will be the story about void's past. Also, remember to review, I have a goal of trying to reach at least 1000 reviews by the end of this fic, and till I reach that goal, I will not post void's past. **

**I hope this gave a LITTLE bit of insight on some of void's past, but remember, we haven't even scratched the surface of void's secrets, and I doubt I ever will give all of her secrets away in any of my fics except for 'into the void' .**

**Anyway, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**


	7. Void of fact

RECAP

"_you know Haruhi, it is unbecoming of you to spy on other people, that is my job." Void spoke with a slightly playful edge in her usual monotone voice._

_Hearing a squeak coming from behind a great oak tree, the raven haired girl chuckled slightly as the brown haired female bashfully revealed herself._

"_I was worried about you, you were acting really strange back there for a while and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Haruhi explained sheepishly._

"_don't worry ru, I am perfectly fine, there is nothing you need to concern yourself over." Void chided in her beautifully sinful voice._

There is nothing you need to worry about ru, for I will always protect you…..

**NOW……………**

Haruhi sighed as she gazed at the stars above her. she knew that Void said that there was nothing for her to worry about, nothing for her to fear, but on many occasions Void has withheld the truth because she felt it was in her best interests to. Not to say that Void lied to her, Void never lies, but she does bend the truth a bit or just speaks in half truths or riddles. When Void said there was nothing to worry about, she said there was nothing for HER to worry about. But she never said anything about Void herself having nothing to concern herself about. And knowing the dark female she won't even remotely say what's bothering her unless she feel that it is absolutely important for her to know.

Just like Void never really speaks about her past, maybe a memory here and there, but mostly she just says to never take life for granted, whenever asked for an explanation on why she would say such a thing she would merely respond that there are worse things in life then death, much worse things…

And every time she would say that, her blood red orbs would darken dangerously as it seemed that she was reminiscing her past. Haruhi had long since learned to never interrupt Void when she gets like that, she knew that her long time friend would never harm her, be it physically, mentally, purposefully or accidentally. Void would never snap at her unless extremely stress out, which had only happened once in the many years that she, has known that dark female and she has known Void since she was 4 years old. Her mother (haruhi's) had died and her father was taking it out in her. Though Void never knew at the time for her father made sure he never did it to the extent that Void would notice. Because of that it was little things, her father no longer caring about whether not she made good grades, to not caring if she hurt herself, it escalated to the point that he had raped her, of course he made sure to not leave a mark on her that Void would find; for even back then her father was terribly afraid of the girl. Eventually Void found out and she had yelled at her for not informing her, of course Void apologized afterward. However, no one saw a neither hide nor hair of her father, a mere day after Void's discovery, only a finger and an eye that made everyone assume him dead. Whenever she questioned Void about it the other girl would expertly change the subject so that she wouldn't even realize it happened till hours latter and Void was long gone.

For as long as she could remember, Void has always been there, watching over her, protecting her, and making sure she had the best life possible. However, when it came to anybody else, Void was terribly cruel and cold to them, not giving a damn whether they lived or died as long as they didn't pose a threat to her (Haruhi). Well, that is not exactly true, Void told her of a handful of people that she cares a great deal for, but that is are just it, a handful and she doesn't let the numbers increase to more then that.

Or at least that was how things used to be. Ever since they joined the host club, Void has become more relaxed, though only someone who knew her very well would be able to tell, yet more distant as well, when ever she tries to sped a lot of time with the dark female she suggests spending time with Mori or Honey. She finds the antics of the eccentric males of the group fairly amusing, though they get on her nerves often; Void has even become more tolerant to their presences, even though that Tamaki boy is a little to into PDA for Void's liking.

However, Void isn't the only one starting to fit in, she blushed at the very though of the raven haired gentle giant, Mori. He has been so kind to her, at first she was nervous, worried that he might be like all the others and cause harm to her, but upon noticing that Void never once intervened when she was with Mori, merely kept a close eye on them was proof that mori wouldn't cause harm to her. Because if Void felt he was a threat she wouldn't even let her look at him. Though it was sad that he merely acted as a friend towards her, but then again it is to be expected seeing as none of them figured out the fact that they were in possession of x chromosomes.

But come to think of it, the entire host club with the exception of Mori and Honey seem to be really sweet on Void, whenever any of them think they aren't being watched, she could see a longing yet deep confusion and anger in their eyes when they gazed at Void. But it was understandable; suddenly having feelings for a boy would confuse any guy and make them angry at the fact that they feel attraction towards one of the same gender. But once…… if they find out Void's true gender it's a very high possibility that they will faint, Haruhi smirked and chuckled slightly at the very thought.

"Haruhi? What are you doing up at this time of night? We have school in the morning. Go to sleep." Void chided

"sorry Void I can't sleep, could you sing to me like you used to do when I was little? That always helped."

With a sigh, Void sat down on the bed and began to sing in a heavenly yet insidiously dark voice.

( this song is from the Naruto anime, it's one of the opening songs in English called remember. I do not own this song)

Strum the tune of your existance

And sing that you're here

A new journey is beginning now

Each of the ever-changing seasons

We live through

Gives us wisdom and strength

(Just looks like a survival game)

But when it comes to the love we left behind

In the flow of time

We've even forgotten how to forget about it

When I began to crumble I learned what loneliness was

And then we met, we're not alone

Lay your feelings bare

Along with the huge love nyou feel

The tears you cry will change your destiny

Let your heartbeat echo through the dark

We're sure to meet

At the flag of that same pain

I wandered, trying to find

Something precious that wouldn't change

Amid my ever-changing memories

Meeting you at the edge of oblivion

Gave me a small but sure warmth

Lay your feelings bare

Along with the huge love nyou feel

The tears you cry will change your destiny

Let your heartbeat echo through the dark

We're sure to meet

At the flag of that same pain

(I got remember)

(I can hear someone is calling my name)

Lay your feelings bare

Along with the huge love nyou feel

The tears you cry will change your destiny

Let your heartbeat echo through the dark

We're sure to meet

Strum the tune of your existence

And sing that you're here

Let it ring out into the red moonlit sky

As Void finished her song, she looked to see Haruhi cozily asleep in her bed. With a soft look in her eyes, she moved a strand of hair away from her eyes and rose from the bed. Turning off the light and closing the door, Void left with multiple thoughts buzzing through her head.

_It has been long enough, I need to get my information resources and figure out what I am going to do. Oozai, why have you returned to this world? Haven't you caused me enough pain, now you have to target the ones close to my heart? I know about the death of one of my agents, I know you are the one responsible…… now, not only is Haruhi in danger but the rest of the host club is as well. I need to call __**him**__; I know he will protect Haruhi and the others sufficiently while I am absent. Until he arrives I will need to remain on guard at all times. Oozai is a foolish man, he should have learned the first time that I am not the one to mess with….._ Void though angrily as her eyes flashed a dangerous red.

_I will never allow any harm to come to Haruhi, I won't fail her like I did….__**blonde hair, blue eyes and a foxish smile flooded her mind.**__ No…… I'll never fail Haruhi like I did him…. Naruto, rest in peace….._

Entering her room, Void gazed at the fallen pieces of mirror that was still on the floor. Reluctantly, she knelt down and picked them up, tossing them into the trash she lazily laid on her bed. Flipping out a very expensive looking cell phone she pressed a button then put the phone to her ear.

It was only mere moments before someone answered.

"hello?"

"Hey kira" Void spoke. A sigh was heard on the other end.

"how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"well so far we're on the 19479th time, but whose counting?" Void joked.

A muscular voice chuckled before speaking again. "is there anything you need of me hime?"

"Yes, I would like for you to begin attending Ouran High school, just for the simple fact that HE is back and I need you to watch over a few people for me while I gain information from my resources."

"ah, I will do that, besides I have nothing better to do and I've been feeling rather bored. So who do I have to baby sit."

"Haruhi, Tamaki, kaoru, Hikaru, Kyouya, Mori, and Honey. Though I must warn you, they are a bit…. eccentric…. " Void murmured.

" eccentric how?"

"well, lets just say I have to test my patience to the max." Void muttered, only to glare so poisonously that the flowers in the vase next to her bed wilted and caught flame when she heard laughing on the other line.

"and what's so amusing about that?" she hissed, venom dripping from every word leaving her beautiful lips.

"Perfect little Void can't handle a few humans." The voice taunted.

"oh shut up!!! When are you coming by?" Void changed the subject.

"I'll be there in two days."

"acceptable, till next time…"

"Till next time…" 

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. And review, review, to get to my 1000 review mark I need 20 reviews per chap. I'll still update whenever I can so don't worry about that, but please start sending in more reviews. Last time I only got 12. so bye. Oh, and any questions or concerns, review and tell me.**


	8. Void of knowledge

**Sorry it took me so long to update everyone but I had a lot of things to do. Anyway I got myself a new beta her name is **Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami **and she has been a real big help in the ideas for the chapter, so give a big thanks to her or else it would have taken longer to update. She didn't spell check my work yet and when she does I'll replace the chap with a clean copy, so pardon any errors please.**

RECAP "And what's so amusing about that?" she hissed, venom dripping from every word leaving her beautiful lips.  
"Perfect little Void can't handle a few humans." The voice taunted.  
"Oh shut up!!! When are you coming by?" Void changed the subject.  
"I'll be there in two days."  
"Acceptable, till next time…"  
"Till next time…"

NOW…………….

"Void, is something wrong" Kaoru asked as he looked at his dark friend in worry. The closed off male had been acting unusual lately; almost as if he was… hesitant to come near them, which was very odd in itself. Even though Kaoru didn't know the newest member to the host club all that well, he knew the older male was never hesitant.

During the time he spent with the dark haired male, void was always calm cool and in control; not once did it look like anything even remotely got to him. Everything about him would be perfect and in place. Meeting Void for the first time, one would think that he was cold hearted and didn't give a damn about anyone. But after spending time with him, and watching him, Kaoru found that he cared a great deal for the younger brown haired boy, Haruhi. In fact he cared so much so that one would believe Void was in love with the slightly naïve male.

But, for some reason the very thought of Void having feelings for someone made his heart clench painfully. He didn't know what was happening and why he would feel such a way for another male, at times he just wanted to kiss the other male senseless, or the more frequent, bend him over and….. God! He had to stop thinking such things, and about another boy no less... But it probably had something to do with the fact that out of all the host club members other then Haruhi, he and his brother spent the most time with him. God, why couldn't he have been an onna?

But, even though he felt this way, he would be patient and not act on anything. Even though Void constantly said there was nothing that he should have to be concerned about. He couldn't help but worry; he could see it in Void's eyes, a troubled and disbelieving look, almost like a ghost from his past has returned and is about to turn his world upside down. He could only hope his friend would be okay.

"Welcome to the Host club beautiful maidens!" Tamaki complemented as he charmingly kissed the hand of an okay looking brown haired girl.

Many of the girls around the blonde gushed at how handsome he looked in his outfit. The theme for the host club this day was 'let us enchant you' therefore; they were all dressed as a mythical creature. Tamaki was an elf. He had on very convincing pointed ears and wore an outfit like Legolas from Lord of the Rings; only his clothing was made of silk.

"Looking good" a voice sounded from behind the blonde. Turning around the blonde saw that kaoru stood behind him, a mile on his face yet his eyes seemed to be searching for something no one else could see. Kaoru was dressed as a wind sprite. He had on light blue silk kimono with designs of sakura petals on the edges of his sleeves and the bottom of his shirt and the bottom leg of his pants. He had on a darker blue sash around his waste. His skin seemed a bit paler and of course, he had elf like ears and a pair of light blue sprite wings in his back.

"Now, now Kaoru, don't tell me you like him more then you do me" Hikaru voice sounded in fake hurt.

Turning to his twin you would see that Hikaru had an identical outfit only his was in green colors, the twin had a devious glint in his eyes.

"Why of course not my dear Hikaru!! You know no one could ever take your place in my heart!" Kaoru cooed. suggestively as he embraced his brother. They then began their whole twin-sest act and the girls were eating it up. Kyouya was standing in the background, his eyes practically having money signs as he totaled how much money they were making on this one day alone, they would have to do this again sometime.

Kyouya himself was dressed as a dark sorcerer. He wore a midnight black kimono and a wand and spell book attached to a black sash around his waste, upon his brown were glasses, all in all he looked like he was not one to mess with, especially with his dark aura. (1)

Haruhi was a minx (too lazy to write what everyone is wearing use your imagination) has natural interaction with the ladies was making them swoon in adoration. Mori was a griffin, painted feathers upon his skin and feathered wings; he had many girls crowded around him. Honey was dressed as a Leprechaun he wore an adorable green silk shirt and pants with black shoes with bet buckles. In his hand was a pot candy (you know the kind of pot witches use, only with a handle) all the girls around him were making cooing noises and shouting about how cute he was.

"Ahhh, with everyone ignoring me I'm starting to feel jealous" a sinfully seductive voice flowed into the room.

Turning to the sound of the voice, everyone's jaws dropped and many girls fainted. Standing in front of them was a god, a sex god. There before them was Void in all his glory. He wore a tight muscle shirt that showed off well toned abs and a six pack, black leather pants that had many drooling. A leather sash wrapped diagonally around his waste, overlapping his shirt. He wore very expensive looking boots and you could see dark purple dragon tattoos along his right arm and the other wrapped in bandages. He wore a different pair of shades giving him an even more mysterious look then he usually has.

Looking around at the people occupying the room you could see have the female populace knocked out cold from blood loss from the nose and from Void's delicate nose he could scent that every female but one had creamed their pants and the male were trying their damnedest to not have an orgasm.

Haruhi looked around in boredom and with a slight sweat drop coming form his head. Damn void, you already know that your voice alone can inspire an orgasm, hell, looking into your eyes can make anyone have the most extreme orgasm of their life! But add to the fact that you are now leaving little to the imagination is not helping in the slightest……

The only thing on the minds of everyone but him was…..we definitely have to do this again……

"We could never forget about your Void-kun!" the females chimed together as they all surrounded him.

It took a whole minute of the girls giggling and flirting with Void before the other host realized that their girls weren't there anymore and was now going gaga over the dark male before them. Each one had their own respective reactions. Haruhi had on a bored face for he was used to such things happening in his friend's presence, Kyouya looked like he was plotting something sinister that will of course, make more money for the club. Mori was expressionless but you could see him sneaking a few glances and the younger brown haired male next to him. Honey was happily eating his candy as he watched in interest as Void flirted charmingly with the females and basically had them in puddles of feminine goo. Kaoru's jaw was opened and he looked like he could make a very effective fly catcher, Hikaru was muttering in a teasing fashion that their newest member was going to dethrone the king and with minimal effort as well. Now it was Tamaki's reaction that was rather amusing, he was yelling up a storm about how no one could ever possibly dethrone him. Stomping his foot like a spoiled child and demanding that Tou-san (sp) to tell them that there is no way that could possibly happen as he dangled from Kyouya's pant leg. When he didn't receive an answer the idiotic blonde looked up only to see no one was paying attention to him causing him to sulk in a corner.

"Void, what are you dress as?" asked a short curled dark brown haired girl with big blue eyes.

Suddenly the girl was in Void's arms in a comforting embrace, she blushed at the fact that she was so close to her crush, "why my beautiful little butterfly, I am an incubus. The being of love and romance." He said in a husky voice.

All the females sighed in awe as they gazed upon him, none could take their eyes off him, none wanted to. Looking around Haruhi saw a piano then gazed deviously at Void.

"Hey Void, you haven't played the piano in a while, could possibly play something for your adoring fans?" he said looking at his friend; void gave a venomously enticing smirk before heading to the grand instrument.

Sitting down, he paused for a moment before his fingers masterfully ghosted across the keys with amazing speed and grace. The most enchanting of music flowed into the room in melodic perfection everyone was entranced by Void's music, it was sorrowful, full of hatred and confusion in the beginning, then it turned slightly hopeful, before it was as if a hammer was brutally brought damn and destroyed every drop of hope there. After that, the melody became lightly dark, twisted and sadistic but oh so beautiful. Before they knew it, 30 minutes had passed just from listening to Void play when they finally heard the school bell to start heading to class go off. When Void stopped and turned around he paused momentarily when he saw that everyone was in tears and trying to hold back sobs (well Kyouya and Mori's eyes were glistening so you could see they were trying to hold back the tears.)

"That was beautiful!" the girls yelled, while the host club members looked to dumb struck to say anything. They knew their friend was talented, but not this much so, and the music he played….. it was filled with so much raw emotions that they could practically taste it.

Haruhi stared at Void, thoughts buzzing in his mind. _Is this how you felt, way back then Void? Did you really have to go through so much pain? I know you said that you never really had what one would call a childhood, but what I just heard, it sounded like you didn't have a childhood period, because if you did it would have been the death of you. I think I can finally understand why you are so protective of me, you don't want me to have to go through even a fraction of the pain you did._

_Flashback………_

"_**Ryu-hime! Ryu-hime where are you?!" shouted a child with short brown hair and large brown eyes.**_

_**Suddenly a girl with long beautiful black hair and cold red eyes appeared. She stared at the child before with slightly softer eyes then before.**_

"_**What is it you need Ru?" came a soft yet commanding voice.**_

"_**I just wanted to find you papa is being such a jerk! I did good grades in school and all he said was good job dear!! All the other kids got presents for getting good grades while all I get is a pat on the head! It's not fair!!" complained the brown haired child as she stomped her foot. She never noticed the dark look that flashed across the other girl's eyes for a split second.**_

"_**Ru, you must understand that you father can't afford to buy you every little thing you want just because you do something that is acceptable. You should be grateful for the things you have now. Everything you could ever possibly need you have, you don't have to fight or beg for food, you're living comfortably in a nice cozy home on a soft feather bed without a care in the world. Many people would KILL to have what you have." The red eyed girl said softly, looking towards the stars.**_

_**The brown hair girl looked at her friend in curiosity and confusion before gazing at the stars as well, "ok Void, I'll never take anything for granted again"………**_

_**End flashback………**_

_Oh void_ Haruhi thought looking at his old friend _why did you have to suffer so much, I wish there was something I could do, anything I could do, no matter what it is, I'll never allow something like this to happen again._ He though with determination shinning in his eyes.

They watched as everyone filed out of the room, none but Void taking notice that Tamaki was unusually silent. He was watching Void with surprisingly calculated eyes. An unreadable emotion upon his face but it was gone in a split second, as of it was never there in the first place causing red eyes so narrow lightly, and the normal happy go lucky blonde was back in action.

"Void-kun that was wonderful! Why didn't you tell Tou-san you knew how to play the piano!?" he shouted as he clung to the now irritated raven haired male.

"Because you didn't ask and I knew you would react this way." The dark male gritted his teeth as he tried to pry the annoying tick of a blonde off of him.

After a few more moments he was finally free was walking to the door, "hey, where are you going V-kun?" kaoru asked.

"I'm going someplace I can be alone, I have something I need to think on." Was his only response as he quietly walked away.

Once he was gone the rest of the hosts slowly followed behind him, making sure to keep as quiet as possible in their pursuit. They found him in an abandoned room; he was gazing out the window petting a cat. None of them knew why Void decided to come here or how a cat even managed to find its way inside the school without someone noticing. It seemed as the mysterious male was talking to the feline, and that it actually understood what he was saying and responded to him. But what caught them all by surprise, even Haruhi was when the male started to sing. It was soft and low, his dark seductive baritone voice giving the song a ghostly and twisted edge.

( I wrote this song myself. You want to use it, ask me first. Because if I see it on one of your stories, and you didn't at least give me credit for writing the song I will report your ass. When reading the song think of the melody from the song 'missing' by that everansae or something girl. I know I didn't spell her name right. **SOME** of the lyrics to the song are the same as missing but that's because it goes well with not only the song but the plot of my fic itself when the words are in **bold** it is being sung loudly when it is in _italics_ it is be emphasized)

Why, why

Do you hate me so

What have I ever done

With all the hate and scorn you shown me

To blind with hate and misery to see

What you're doing to me

That's why I say

They couldn't believe they were hearing this, Void is always sure of himself, he would never ask such a thing!!! Right?

You don't know the things I've seen

All the hate and misery

With every punch and sneer

They don't know what they're doing to me

Inside….

**I'm breaking**...

**Dieing….**

**Slowly**

**Painfully**

I'm all alone

Why…

Why…

Why…

Do you hate me so

What have I ever done

To deserve this

All this scorn and fear

Am I so unimportant

Am I so insignificant

Please, please, forgive me

But I won't be home again

I can't take this torture anymore

I can't take this solitude for one more moment

Isn't someone missing me

Isn't something missing me

Or am I merely a sacrifice

**I'm dieing….**

**Breaking….**

**Bleeding…**

**And screaming…**

Am I too far lost

To be saved

Is my soul too tainted

My god

Please come to me

And set me free

From the torment and pain

Yes can't you_see_

What they did to _me_

_Please_ set me free

From the chains that bind me

His voice was so sad and mournful, they all felt their chests clench painfully and felt shame for an act they did not commit.

**I'm dieing….**

**Breaking…**

**Bleeding….**

**And screaming…**

Why do you hate me so

What have I ever done

Now it's tome for my grand escape

From my prison

And you're too late

To stop me

Cause now

I'm in paradise

And it's all because

My suicide…..

A pregnant pause filled the air once he was done, everyone stood stock still, why would their friend sing such a song. Where would have even heard such a thing before, none of them have, that was for certain. They all turned to Haruhi for answers, only to see the brown haired male standing there paralyzed his eyes wide from shock and disbelief, and a pained look across his face as he gazed at his friend, almost as if he was betrayed in some way.

"You know it is rude to spy" came Void's beautifully twisted tone, causing them all to jump.

In a futile attempt not to be caught by the male they attempted to hide but the other male merely raised an eyebrow; whether it was in irritation or amusement they will never know.

"I do believe I told you that I needed to have time alone, and yet now I find I have myself 7 new stalkers. What am I supposed to do with you guys?" he said irritably as he stared at them coolly, not a single give away about what he is thinking in his stoic face and posture.

"We were worried for you Void; you've been acting so strangely lately" Kaoru spoke up for the rest of the group, concern evident on his handsome face.

Void's shaded eyes turned his way and seemed to be analyzing him, "My health is of no concern to you, and there is nothing any of you need to be worried over."

His eyes slowly trailed over each member till his eyes landed on Haruhi, who still had a pained look on his face, void's features softened as he gazed at his old friend.

_Haruhi, you weren't meant to know what my life has been like, I can tell from the look on your face that you are starting to put the pieces together. You have so much going for you; you don't need to be worrying about a monster such as me. _

However Haruhi was thinking the opposite, _Void, how could you not tell me about this? I know you are only looking out for my happiness and best interest but when will you finally get it through your head that you are my happiness. You mean everything to me void, the mother I never got to know, the sister I never had, the grandmother who shows me what life is like. Everything…. You mean so much to me yet you keep this horrible pain bottled up. _

It was a while before anyone did anything, before they moved, no one could believe the situation they were in. it wasn't till someone came in and saw them standing there did they leave and return to the privacy of the host club.

Elsewhere………

A teenager just got off of a very expensive motorcycle. Burgundy hair blew sexily in the wind as he pulled a pair of shade down to show his cinnamon red eyes. _I finally arrived Void, now I just need to find you_ walking towards Ouran high with confidence in every step, he opened the doors and walked up to the first person he saw, which happened to be a plain looking girl.

"Excuse me miss, but could you please help me find Void-kun, I need to see him, we've been apart for far too long." He said in a sinful baritone voice.

Causing every girl in the hallway to squeal about how handsome he was and that he could be on par to Void- Kun in looks. Many were starting to whisper about how it was so obvious that the mystery male and their Void were lovers that were forced to be separated because of their families not approving and other theories that involve them being star crossed lovers that are fighting the odds to be together no matter what and that he simply could not take waiting for his love to return to him from school so he came all the way from their love home and came to see his koi; or the favorite, the had a one night stand- with their precious Void being seme (on top or the dominate one) in the act- and that the mysterious just couldn't bring himself to stop thinking of the male that rocked his world and he just had to search Void out.

His perfectly sculptured eyes rose in amusement at what the very perverted females came up with the reasons as to why he and Void know each other none coming remotely close. Chuckling in amusement he watched with gleeful eyes as they all immediately stopped talking and seemed to be entrance by his voice. Then mutters of 'he definitely knows Void' sounded through the populace.

"well can anyone tell me where my koi is?" he said teasingly.

A swarm of girls grabbed him and began dragging him off.

Back with the host club……….

Void looked on in amusement and slight wonder at the sight of Tamaki being over dramatic once again. He was basically holding in laughing out loud at the drama king. Till finally he did something that sent him over the edge and he burst out laughing, unable to hold it back any longer he let it out. Everyone stopped at the sound of Void's husky, dark, yet sinfully seductive voice as it flowed out over the room like liquid silk. Tamaki's face dusted pink with a blush and his heart started beating faster. He felt like he was on a high and that everything was alright with the world, he was happy that he could make the stoic male laugh and show emotion, even if it was unintentional.

Just then Honey came bounding in the room, he looked to be out of breath, once he saw all the other members there he yelled out, "Guys! There's a new guy in school, and everyone says his looks are on par with Void's!" they all gasped except for said male, "But that's not all, everyone is saying that him and Void are lovers!"

Now, everyone had their own reactions to this. Tamaki was bawling his eyes out in a corner mumbling 'why Void-kun' over and over again. Hikaru clenched his fists and did an impressive growl for a human. Kaoru's eyes hardened and a cold and murderous look passed his pale features. Kyouya was thinking of painful and slow ways to kill him without getting caught and without using too much money in the process. Mori was surprised, but just kept sneaking glances at Haruhi. Now Haruhi, Haruhi looked absolutely horrified, as if the world fell down, someone killed his puppy and said that pro wrestling was real.

A chuckle sounded through the room, and the all turned to who it belonged to. A very handsome male with burgundy hair and cinnamon red eyes looked peered out at them as he leaned against the wall in a casual manner.

"Void-kun, it's been a long time, and you certainly have made…..interesting acquaintances."

**Finally!!!!! I'm done. I know it took forever for me to update but I had to complete THREE project and FOUR tests!!! My teachers are slave drivers that enjoy my pain T_T anyway, for taking so long I made this chapter a lot longer then the others, just as my way of saying sorry. remember 20 reviews for my goal of 1000 by the end of this fic.**

1) Anyway someone asked me if Oozai was an oc of mine and yes he is. Same with kira to.

2) And for THIS foc, void is kagome,but in here there will be a lot of stuff that the original kagome won't even remotely be able to do because this is VOID's not kagome's first appearance in my fics. So yeah in this fic she is kagome but void is her own person with her own personality and her own past. So for THIS fic, you are free to say void IS kagome. In any other fic void is NOT kagome unless I put it in the summery that she is.

3) Void is not nor will she ever be human

4) it was Haruhi that got raped by her father, void found out and well, Haruhi's father mysteriously disappeared the next day never to be found


	9. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
